Uma Vida Diferente
by Josy withylock2
Summary: A garota que não era obcecada por ele, foi a única por quem Edward se sentiu atraído Além de tudo a única a quem ele não conseguia ler Agora depois de 10 anos essa mesma garota se transformou em uma Mulher linda e sexy, será que ele vai resistir a essa nova tentação ou sucumbir ao desejo que ele vem nutrindo... Bella estava decidida a ter uma carreira de sucesso Ela conseguiu..
1. Chapter 1

**(Ch. 1) Capítulo 1**

 **Notas do capítulo**  
Me digam se devo continuar... Josy...

Mais um dia no purgatório, era assim que eu me sentia. Mas hoje tinha uma novidade na escola, uma nova aluna havia chegado e tudo estava em um frenesi. As meninas pensando como se aproximar da menina para serem suas melhores amigas e os garotos ansiosos por transforma-la na próxima conquista...

Em uma escola onde todos se conheciam desde sempre, uma novidade era assunto por muito tempo. Nós ainda éramos o assunto favorito por aqui, até hoje pelo menos...

Agora estávamos indo para o refeitório e me sentia como se pudesse ter uma dor de cabeça com tantos pensamentos gritando na minha cabeça...

– Hey, vocês conheceram a garota nova?- perguntou Emmet – Só se ouve falar dela nessa escola hoje.

– Eu a vi no corredor, não é a toa o tanto de sentimentos confusos que estou sentindo, a garota é linda e além de tudo autoconfiante, andava pelo corredor como se não existisse ninguém ao redor. Seus sentimentos eram de indiferença e muita concentração em alguma coisa.

–Uau Jasper tudo isso por uma humana?- disse Rosalie. Seus pensamentos imaginando a humana, que seria claramente sem graça perto dela, pensou por fim...

Entramos no refeitório pegamos as bandejas, e fomos pra nossa mesa após alguns minutos o refeitório ficou claramente mais silencioso e os alunos olhavam pra entrada.

Acabamos olhando também por reflexo e simplesmente meu mundo parou. Era claramente a aluna nova Isabella Swan. Linda, não era o suficiente pra ela. A pele pálida, quase tão pálida quanto a nossa. Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados iam até a cintura com cachos nas pontas, ela estava vestida com uma calça justa com botas pretas sem salto. Uma camiseta justa em um tom de azul de mangas compridas. Mas o que deixava ela incrível eram seus olhos, que varreram o refeitório quando entrou, eles eram de um tom azul como safiras, ela olhou pra nossa mesa por alguns segundos a mais, mas desviou os olhos como fez com outros lugares. Vi que meus irmãos também ficaram impressionados com ela. Mas ninguém disse nada enquanto víamos ela ignorar Jessica Stanley e ir pra uma mesa vazia no canto do refeitório.

– Tenho que concordar Jasper, ela é linda, e ganhou meu respeito por dar um fora na Stanley- disse Rosalie. Olhamos todos pra ela, era a primeira vez que Rosalie tratava alguém assim.

–Nossa Rose, isso foi incomum. –disse Alice. – Mas no que ela está pensando Edward, estou curiosa pra saber por que ela sentou sozinha...

Então tentei ler ela, mas vi que só ouvia um Jazz suave vindo de lá olhei e notei os fones nos ouvidos, mas nenhum pensamento. Os alunos a olhavam e se perguntavam porque se isolar, apesar de todos os olhos a encarrando ela não parecia desconfortável, só distraída comendo uma maça.

–Então Edward?- Alice perguntou

–Não sei Alice não consigo lê-la. –agora eles olhavam pra mim espantados, mas eu olhei novamente pra Isabella e vi que novamente ela corria os olhos pelo refeitório, como se avaliando ou analisando as pessoas. Vi que ela sorriu pra Ângela Weber, mas não para as outras pessoas da mesa onde Ângela estava. Ela continuou sua inspeção até chegar na nossa mesa desviei os olhos antes dela me pegar a encarrando. Olhei pra ela e vi que ela ainda nos observava quando pegou meu olhar não desviou, mas retribuiu, arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela sorriu, pra então desviar o olhar.

Ela levantou indo pra próxima aula, vi Ângela levantando também, Isabella a esperou na porta do refeitório as duas saíram em direção a chuva e notei os pensamentos de Jessica "como ela pode preferir Ângela a mim? se bem que elas combinam duas sem sal, deve ser tão nerd quanto Ângela."

O sinal bateu e fomos cada um pra sua aula. Chegando à minha sala vi que Isabella estava lá conversando com Ângela. O professor Banner chegou nesse momento, enquanto ia até minha mesa passei por ela e mais uma vez levei um choque com essa garota. O cheiro dela foi um soco nos meus sentidos, nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse ter um perfume tão atraente.

Ela entregou uma folha para o Sr. Banner assinar e sentou no único lugar vago na sala, ao meu lado. Seria uma tortura ficar tão perto dela na próxima hora, então fiz o mais sensato antes que cometesse algo pelo qual iria com certeza me arrepender.

– Sr. Banner eu poderia sair, não estou me sentindo muito bem...

Após esse dia as coisas melhoraram e pioraram pra mim. Após caçar e ter certeza que não causaria nenhum desastre, voltei pra casa.

No dia seguinte resolvi conversar com Isabella. Descobri que ela era interessante demais, focada nos estudos, almejando uma faculdade. Porem cada vez que estávamos próximos minha garganta queimava como lava, mesmo assim não conseguia ficar longe dela, me notei ansioso por momentos com ela. Mesmo tendo que caçar todos os dias até me acostumar com o perfume dela.

Durante uma semana inteira na aula biologia conversamos. No final de semana fui até sua casa pra vê-la de longe. Emmet começou a me chamar de perseguidor, infelizmente tinha que concordar com ele, meu comportamento estava totalmente diferente do normal.

Na segunda pela manhã pensei em como a uma semana atrás detestava a escola e agora estava ansioso por chegar logo. Hoje estava pensando em perguntar mais sobre a família de Bella, apesar da semana que conversamos, foram somente assuntos neutros sobre o futuro. Não que o meu iria ter algo diferente, mas era um assunto seguro de conversar.

Cheguei na escola alguns minutos antes de Bella, esperei para falar com ela. Cada vez que estávamos juntos no corredor todos nos olhavam tentando adivinhar se estamos namorando, ou seja lá, o que eles pensam que fazemos fora da escola. Não sabem como estão errados, pois nem mesmo seu telefone eu tenho. Só aqui eu tinha um pouco da sua atenção e mesmo assim era muito pouco tempo com ela tão focada nos estudos. Durante os momentos que conversamos perguntei sobre sua mãe, o motivo dela ter vindo pra cá, e sem espanto nenhum notei mais qualidades nela.

Na manhã seguinte estava no mesmo lugar esperando por Bella. Ouvi sua Chevi de longe. Ela chegou e estacionou no lado oposto do estacionamento. Ela desceu e olhou para seus pneus num misto de confusão e amor. Não entendi sua atitude porem não tive muito tempo pra pensar sobre isso.

"Via uma van batendo na lateral da caminhonete de Isabella, exatamente onde ela estava de pé agora".

Não parei pra pensar, nem um segundo havia se passado, mas ouvia as rodas da van de Tyler Crowley deslizando no asfalto congelado. ELA NÂO. Foi o que minha mente gritou e meu corpo só agiu. Tirei Isabella da frente e absorvi o impacto. Pensei em sair antes de ela me notar, mas ela era minha prioridade, seu coração acelerado era o sinal que ela ainda estava aqui comigo. Ela estava começando a reagir, me olhou com os olhos arregalados, aqueles incríveis olhos azuis cheios de perguntas, perguntas essas que eu não poderia responder.

"oh meu deus"

"tinha alguém ali?"

"BELLA"

"idiota, o que você fez imbecil"

"Edward fique aí agora" essa eu entendi que era Alice e Rosalie não parecia exatamente feliz.

Eram muitos pensamentos confusos, um caos ao redor. Então olhei pra menina embaixo de mim e me afastei um pouco. Seu semblante era serio, com se resolvendo alguma questão muito complicada. O que eu sabia com certeza que era o que ela tentava.

– você está bem Bella? -perguntei tentando distrai-la -não bateu a cabeça?

– O que? A cabeça? Não, acho que não. –ela ainda estava um pouco fora do ar pelo jeito que a afastei do caminho da van. –como chegou tão rápido aqui?

Sabia que não ia demorar pra ela perguntar.

– Estava do seu lado Bella. - tentei transmitir a minha segurança.

– Não, não estava.

Não ia ser fácil convence-la do contrario. Mas pude escapar dizendo que lhe explicaria depois, nesse momento chegaram as ambulâncias e também seu pai. Eu tinha ganhado algum tempo, mas sabia que não demoraria nada pra ter que dar uma desculpa. Me doía pensar em mentir pra ela mas não tinha outra maneira . O único jeito de mantê-la segura era esse.

No hospital segui seu tão conhecido perfume ate a emergência encontrando ela ao lado de Tyler, que se desculpou comigo pelo acidente. Ela havia dito a ele que eu a puxei da direção de onde a van iria bater.

Estava deitada com uma expressão cansada no rosto.

– Ela está dormindo? –perguntei ao garoto, Bella quando ouviu minha voz abriu os olhos.

–Olá. - me dirige a ela.

–Porque não está amarrado numa maca também?

–Tudo depende de quem você conhece –disse em tom de brincadeira, mas notei sua face seria.

Seus olhos se moveram para porta da emergência onde Carlisle tinha acabado de entrar, vi a surpresa em seu rosto quando o viu. Era nesses momentos que sua mente silenciosa mais me exasperava.

Ele a examinou e liberou pra ir pra casa. Seus olhos vieram direto para mim.

–Edward, posso falar com você? –claro que eu não ia poder sair daqui sem dar a explicação que ela esperava.

E foi nesse instante e durante os próximos minutos que joguei fora qualquer vestígio de amizade que eu tinha conseguido com Isabella Swan.

–O que quer Isabella?

– Me explique o que aconteceu, e por favor, não minta, eu sei o que vi.

– Eu salvei você Bella, não pode me agradecer e ficar feliz por estar viva?

–Obrigado. Agora me diga, por favor. –ela não iria desistir.

–Não tenho nada pra dizer Bella.

– Achei que fôssemos amigos Edward, mas vejo que me enganei. –dizendo isso ela virou as costas, em direção a saída.

Durante os três dias restantes da semana ela não foi a aula.

No fim de semana tivemos uma reunião de família, apesar de ninguém querer tomar uma atitude drástica tínhamos que saber como agir depois de eu ter nos exposto. Apesar de não poder ler sua mente eu sabia que Isabella era confiável, e até mesmo Rosalie concordou comigo, dava pra notar como a garota era justa. Decidimos que íamos esperar pra ver o que aconteceria quando ela voltasse pra escola.

Na segunda como sempre ela chegou confiante. No refeitório olhou pra minha mesa com um pequeno sorriso. Na aula de biologia me cumprimentou.

–Olá Edward. –disse com uma voz suave. –Queria me desculpar por aquele dia no hospital não tenho direitos de te cobrar nada. Então tudo bem?

Mas infelizmente eu sabia que não podia continuar com nossa amizade e me limitei a assentir. Vi seus olhos se estreitarem, então ela assentiu também e concentrou sua atenção no professor que entrava na sala.

Foi aí, que percebi do que eu estava abrindo mão nesse instante, mas me neguei a acreditar que essa garota pudesse ter tanto poder sobre mim.

 **Notas finais do capítulo**  
deixe sua opinião... me diga se tem algo a mudar... obrigado se chegou até aqui...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 3) Capitulo 3**

 **Notas do capítulo**  
esse vai ser do ponto de vista da Bella... e explica um pouco das reações dela a mudança e tudo mais... boa leitura...

 **P.V. Bella**

Nova cidade, nova escola, quase um novo pai, não me entenda mal Charlie sempre foi meu pai e o amo muito, mas depois de ser criada a vida toda por Reneé e passar somente alguns verões com Charlie, era assim que eu via. Ela era minha mãe e pai juntos.

Já estava acostumada a ser a aluna nova, já que Reneé e eu vivíamos nos mudando, ela sempre acreditou que Deus nos deu pernas ao invés de raízes pra estarmos em constate movimento, como o planeta e não grudados em um só lugar ou cidade.

Mas agora ela tinha alguém e Phill combinava perfeitamente com ela, já que na profissão dele viagens eram constantes. Então decidi que era hora de passar algum tempo com Charlie.E isso também me ajudaria a ter um melhor resultado nesses dois últimos anos antes da faculdade.

Ah, a faculdade meu sonho desde sempre. Meu fundo universitário era sagrado pra mim e desde meus 7 anos, quando descobri o que queria ser quando crescesse meus pais vem guardando dinheiro pra isso. E eu faço minha parte nos estudos e nos últimos dois verões com dinheiro também.

Meu sonho de me tornar uma advogada veio de um verão que passei com Charlie, ele teve que resolver uns assuntos na delegacia e me levou junto. Pediu que ficasse sentada enquanto ele falava com uma moça. E foi ali que eu vi. Ela não era alta ou forte, mas se via a autoridade e confiança que ela passava. Ela falou com Charlie de uma maneira que me espantou. Era respeitoso, mas ao mesmo tempo autoritário. Não sei qual era o assunto, mas o que sei é que vi o que eu queria ser quando crescesse.

Então aqui estava eu em Forks, Washington. Eu sabia como eram escolas de cidades pequenas, já tinha passado por algumas delas. Primeiro dia, meninas com inveja da minha popularidade instantânea ou querendo ser minha melhor amiga pra se aproveitar da popularidade, meninos como "lobos" farejando carne fresca na área.

Alguns eram sinceros em seus sorrisos, como Ângela da minha aula de espanhol. Ou o loiro que passou por mim no corredor, foi apenas um meio sorriso mas sem segundas intenções por trás. Nesse dia conheci Jessica, Lauren, Mike e alguns outros que entravam na primeira regra.

Também conheci Edward, que durante uma semana foi um ótimo amigo. Edward, o garoto mais lindo que já vi na vida, parecia irreal. Ele e sua família eram surpreendentes em beleza. Estar perto de Edward fazia meu coração bater mais forte, como se quisesse fugir do peito. Tinha medo de acabar me apaixonando por ele. Mas tudo isso chegou ao fim quando me salvou de uma van desgovernada. Ironicamente algo que era pra nos aproximar nos afastou. Ele não confiou em mim, mas como uma futura advogada, pensei racionalmente e vi que eu não tinha direito de cobrar isso dele. Passei os dias me recuperando pensando sobre isso, no fim de semana resolvi que ia deixar tudo mais tranquilo conversando com ele. Na segunda tentei fazer o certo e pedi desculpas. Porem já era tarde e ele havia se fechado. A partir desse dia me foquei nos meus estudos, se em uma semana havia me apaixonado imagina se continuasse pensando nisso.

O tempo passou rápido entre me focar nos estudos e fugir das investidas de Mike, Tyler e até mesmo Eric. Ang e eu saíamos juntas às vezes. Edward voltou a falar comigo depois de alguns garotos me convidarem para o Baile. Mas ele já tinha deixado claro como seria nossa amizade, então falei tudo o que devia.

 _ **flashback**_

 _"Ao chegar na escola sinto alguém me observando, olho para os lados e vejo Edward andando na minha direção. Desvio o olhar e sigo meu caminho._

– _Bella espera. –ouvi ele me chamar, eu e todos no estacionamento só pra ressaltar. Me virei pra ele o esperando._

– _Olá! –disse- posso te acompanhar até a sala, queria falar com você. –ele estava passando as mãos no cabelo parecia nervoso._

 _Mas achei melhor esclarecer as coisas agora antes que acabasse me envolvendo demais. Resolvi que era melhor irmos pra outro lugar conversar._

– _Vem comigo vamos conversar na biblioteca._

 _Entramos e sentamos no fundo da sala, me perguntei o que teria causado essa mudança em Edward. Mas estava determinada a dar um fim nessa situação com ele, não podia correr o risco de me envolver com alguém e me desviar da minha meta._

– _Então o que quer conversar?_

– _Primeiro queria pedir desculpas por esse mês que passou, eu fui um idiota com você. –ele disse tudo em uma enxurrada de palavras - Então se puder me perdoar, nós podemos começar de novo._

– _Edward infelizmente é muito tarde pra um pedido de desculpas. A um mês atrás eu pedi desculpas a você, e fui ignorada. Eu não quero começar de novo, eu acho que o melhor é deixar do jeito que está e cada um ir pelo seu caminho._

– _Bella eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você. Deixe-me redimir e vamos pelo menos tentar._

– _Não, sinto muito Edward mas é o melhor. Nos vemos por aí. –ao dizer isso dei as costas a ele e resolvi voltar pra casa, precisava esfriar a cabeça."_

Após esse dia me concentrei nos meus estudos com avinco. Em algumas ocasiões Edward ainda tentava puxar assunto comigo, eu respondia era educada, mas nunca saí da linha da amizade. Com o tempo ele se tornou um amigo tão bom quanto Ângela. Seus irmãos eram ótimos também, principalmente Rosalie, Alice era legal, mas era do tipo manipuladora eu não gostava disso então a evitava, Jasper era... diferente, e Emmet bem ele era o perfeito irmão mais velho. Brincalhão e protetor. Não era muito próxima deles, mas os conhecia bem.

Nesse ano e meio aconteceu muita coisa, conheci muita gente. Como o Jacob, era um ótimo amigo, mas do nada mudou, ficou um tempo sem aparecer e quando voltou já não era o mesmo. As vezes eu ainda ia com Charlie a reserva e via Jake, ele me evitava na maior parte do tempo, mas tinha seus momentos adultos onde nós conversávamos, ele estava namorando uma garota de Port Angeles que gostava de carro tanto quanto ele, ele não sabia se ia fazer faculdade. Ele era um bom amigo, fácil de ter, se ele permitisse claro. Nós tínhamos um assunto critico que nunca devia ser mencionado, Edward.

Edward era diferente, na verdade eu sabia o quão diferente Edward era. E fora Jacob quem me contara, porem não podia deixar isso me atrair, eu tinha um proposito e nada iria tirar isso de mim.

E assim hoje era formatura, depois de hoje eu partiria para Harvard.

Não vejo a hora de começar mais essa fase da minha vida.

Independência...


End file.
